Kirby: Triple Deluxe
2014 January 11, 2014 2014 |genre =Platformer |platforms =Nintendo 3DS/2DS }} Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Hoshi no Kābī: Toripuru Derakkusu, or Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe in Japan) is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 3DS. Kirby: Triple Deluxe was announced during a Nintendo Direct. This is the 15th Kirby game and the first for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be made available for purchase in retail stores and on Nintendo eShop. Gameplay Kirby: Triple Deluxe has mechanics that are used like a 2.5D platformer that appears to run on the engine of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The physics and graphics are mostly reused from the Wii title, although, there is a new feature that lets Kirby move into the foreground and the background with an item similar to the Warp Star, a similar mechanic seen in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This installment takes advantage of the 3DS's 3D technology by frequently having Kirby, projectiles, and other things move toward the screen, an example being seen at the end of the trailer as Kirby gets flattened against the screen. Enemies also can enter Kirby's path from the background. One scene in the trailer depicts Kirby dodging a train resembling a Waddle Dee, and another shows Kirby fighting a mid-boss that looks strikingly similar to Bugzzy, only with subtle differences. Story One night, while Kirby is sleeping, a massive beanstalk known as the World Tree lifts both Kirby's house and King Dedede's castle high above the ground, into a kingdom known as Floarald. When Kirby wakes up, he quickly discovers that Dedede himself has been captured by a new villain known as Daranza. Little else is known about the game's story at this point. Announcement History The first trailer was shown during a Nintendo Direct presentation on October 1, 2013, and the game was unveiled by Satoru Iwata. On November 14, 2013, the title for the game in North America was revealed to be Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The next day, on November 15, 2013, a teaser site was revealed in Japan and the release date for the game in Japan was announced. The game is slated for release on January 11, 2014 in Japan, with a TBA 2014 release window for North America and Europe. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo revealed two new copy abilities (Circus and Sniper) and the new modes 'Kirby Fighters' and 'Dedede's Drum Dash' via Nintendo Direct. Characters, Copy Abilities, Enemies, Items, and Modes Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *King Dedede Confirmed Copy Abilities *Beam *Beetle *Bell *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Hypernova *Ice *Leaf *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Sniper *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Wing *Wheel *Whip Confirmed Enemies *Barbar *Big Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Chilly *Chip *Como *Giant Gordo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Noddy *Parasol (enemy) *Parasol Waddle Dee *Pierce *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Soarar *Sparky *Tick *Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Waddle Doo *Wheelie Bike *Whippy *Unnamed rhinoceros beetle enemy *Unnamed bell enemy *Unnamed hand enemy *Unnamed clown enemy *Unnamed archer enemy *Unnamed one-eyed ghost enemy *Unnamed ghost with a skull face *Unnamed giant mole enemy that throws Star Blocks *Unnamed giant bird enemy *Unnamed enemy resembling Kabu and Grumples *Unnamed ray enemy that resembles Blipper *Unnamed giant eel enemy *Unnamed bug enemy which hides in tree trunks Category:Upcoming title Confirmed Mid-bosses *Helmehorn Confirmed Bosses *Kracko *Whispy Flowers *Lololo and Lalala *Toggle-Lo Garaga *Paintcia Confirmed Items *1UP *3D Warp Star *Blue Box *Cracker *Dash Shoes *Food *Key *Key Chain *Large wooden crate *Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew *Star *Star Block *Sun Stone *Timer Dynamite *Treasure chest *Warp Star *Unnamed Star-like item like a Bubble from Kirby Squeak Squad Confirmed Game Modes *Main Mode *Kirby Fighters *Dedede's Drum Dash *The Arena/Boss Endurance Trivia *The Japanese box art for Kirby: Triple Deluxe depicts Kirby inhaling. This makes it the second game in the series to show Kirby's suction ability on the cover -- the first is the international box art for Kirby's Adventure. **This is also the first Kirby game to feature an angry-looking Kirby on the Japanese box art, as the expression is mostly used on American box arts. *The title references the 3D focus of this game; 'Triple' is derived from the number 3, and the 'Deluxe' can be shortened to its first letter, D. When put together, the title literally becomes "Kirby 3D". *During the new Hypernova ability's transformation, the pink and red colors of Kirby's body burst off him. *Paintcia is possibly this game's reincarnation of Drawcia, the main villain of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Both possess an attack that has them shoot paint at Kirby from above. *The background music in the trailer depicting the features of the Nintendo 3DS Gyroscope is possibly a remix of the unused theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *In the Japanese commercial and Overview Trailer, Kirby is shown to be able to interact with the environment, for example, using the Sword Ability to cut down grass, as he can in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Trailers Artwork KTD Kirby artwork.png|Kirby Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby KTD Circus.png|Circus Kirby KTD Sniper.png|Sniper Kirby Big Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby KTB Fighting Kirbys.png|Four Kirbys battle it out in the new Kirby Fighters mode. King Dedede 7.png|King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee KTD.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KTD Bronto Burt artwork 3.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork 2.png|Bronto Burt KTD Sir Kibble artwork.png|Sir Kibble KTD Waddle Dee artwork.png|Parasol Waddle Dee KTD Beetle enemy artwork.png|An unnamed beetle enemy Unnamed bell enemy.png|An unnamed bell enemy Daranza.png|Daranza, the game's probable main antagonist KTD Warp Star artwork.gif|Warp Star Kirby Warp Star.png|3D Warp Star (３Dワープスター) Unnamed golden flower item.png|Sun Stone (サンストーン) KTD Website artwork.jpg| Website artwork 3dmovedeluxe.png|Artwork of Kirby moving to the background with the new 3D Warp Star. Tomado.PNG|Maxim Tomato Warp Star and Kirby.PNG|Kirby and a 3D Warp Star HypernovaKirby.jpg|Hypernova Kirby Logo Triple.jpg| Logo Kirby Triple Deluxe.png| Logo Box Art KTD Box art JP 2.jpg| Box Art Gallery KTD_StarBubble?.jpg|The new star-like item holding a Maxim Tomato. Fdassdfas.png|Whispy Flowers, who replaces Whispy Woods in this game KTD_Lololo&Lalala.png|Lolola and Lalala. Beetle Enemy 3DS 2.png|The front and side of the new beetle enemy. Beetle Boss.png|Helmehorn chasing Kirby. Beetle Kirby 3DS.png|The new beetle copy ability. Fighter 3DS.png|Fighter Kirby attacks Knuckle Joe and Kabu. Sword 3DS.png|Sword Kirby fights Sparky. KTD_Grass.jpg|Sword Kirby Cutting Grass. KTD_Wing.jpg|Wing Kirby. Waddle Dee Train 3DS.png|The Waddle Dee train. Ninja 3DS.png|Ninja Kirby. KTD_Kracko.png|Bell Kirby battles Kracko. Unnamed Ability 3DS.png|The new Hypernova ability. 3D Warp Star 3DS.png|The new 3D Warp Star. Waddle Doo Attack 3DS.png|Kirby with the beetle copy ability attacking a Waddle Doo. Kirby 3DS Beanstalk.png|Kirby with a beanstalk. Eating the fruit on the stalk grants Kirby the Hypernova ability. Ice 3DS.png|Ice Kirby. Kirby and Warp Star 3DS.png|Kirby and his Warp Star. KTD Mole.jpg|Hypernova Kirby fights a mole enemy. KTD Pep Brew.jpg|The bottom screen during gameplay with a Pep Brew. Kirby Cannon.PNG|Kirby wearing a cannon-like hat. kirbycircusability.PNG|Circus Kirby in action. kirbysniperability.PNG|Sniper Kirby. Wheel 2.PNG|Wheel Kirby painting boss.png|The new painting boss, Paintcia. Toogle-Lo_Garaga.jpg|The new snake boss, Toggle-Lo Garaga External links *Nintendo Japan teaser site *Kirby: Triple Deluxe New Trailer References Category:Upcoming title